ByunCabai
by byunhyeonkkaeb
Summary: gile lu ndro. gila memang. tapi jika itu tidak betu, mengapa baekhyun bersikap seolah-olah dirinya adalah cabe-cabean. aneh kan? \BAEKYUN!\CHANBAEK!\EXO\YAOI\BOYxBOY\ [WARN! kalimat fulgar everywhere] inspired by: para fg exo yang sering membuli beqyon dengan sebutan cabe.


_ByunCabai_

..

..

_Inspired by:_

_Indonesian EXOSTAN yang selalu menyebut diri seorang beqyon adalah cabecabean._

_Dan_

_Kalimat-kalimat dari fans yang me-nista-kan beqyon seorang ;((_

..

..

PROLOG

..

..

"APASIH LO?! GOSAH KESINI URUSIN MISTER PARK MILIK LO DULU BEQ GUE MAU ANUAN SAMA JONGIN DOLO!"

BRAK!

Astajim.

Beneran emak Kyungsoo marah gegara Beqyon nyelonong masuk kekamar die padahal dia lagi persiapan anuan sama Jongin. sungguh kasihan sekali nasib Beqyon.

"apaan gila Kyungsoo menggila. ANJIR." Ucap beqyon.

"beq, kyungsoo napa beq?" tanya yipan yang baru saja keluar kamarnya.

"gue gatau tanya sendiri sono" balas beqyon ketus.

Dengan berat hati Beqyon pun meninggalkan kamar dua sejola yang sednag bersiap-siap untuk _ekhem_ iya _ekhem_. Beqyon pun memilih duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil menonton tv.

Bruk.

Beqyon menjatuhakn dirinya disofa tanpa melihat bahwa junmyeon sedang berada disebelahnya menatap laptop ditangannya dengan intens. Junmyeon yang merasakan ada seseorang disebelahnya menengokkan kepalanya. "gile lu ndro. Gue kira lo pocong gadungan" ucap Junmyeon. Beqyon yang dikira pocong gadungan oleh junmyeon hanya mengelus dadanya yang agak _ekhem_ itu.

Pandangan beqyon beralih menuju laptop yang ada ditangan junmyeon. "om, itu apaan om? Ko ada nama gue, terus gue dijadiin cabe gitu?" ucap beqyon. Junmyeon yang mendengar hanya tertawa ngakak hingga terjungkal, terjatuh, terbatuk dilantai/? /apa bet dah/. "iya lo pan cabe-cabean beq" ucap junmyeon. "noh liat, gaya lu pan mirip gaa cabe-cabean" lanjutnya. Beqyon memelototkan matanya tapi gajadi-jadi karena matanya segaris doang kek om suman. "APAAN LO ANJING, GUE DIKIRA CABECABEAN GUE TERONTERONGAN ELAH" kata beqyon tak terima. "aduh ada apaan sih berisik banget yixing mau tidur cantik gajadi kan, aku lelah qaqa aku butuh belayan, butuh kasih saynag butuh cintameoh" ucap yixing tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya dan junmyeon. Junmyeon yang melihat hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. "APAAN SIH LO SEMUA BANGCAT LAH BANGCAT. BEDEBAH LO"

..

..

"TUHAN TOLONG AKU INGIN DIRINYA RINDU PADANYA MEMIKIRKANYA, NAMUN MENGAPA SAAT JATUH CINTA SAYANG-SAYANG DIA ADA YANG PUNYA. WOWOWOWOWOOOOO"

BRAK.

"YAELAH LO JONGDAE GOSAH SOK NYANYI LAGU BEGITUAN BIASANYA LO JUGA NYANYI LAGU BUKA SITIK JOSS."

Jongdae yang sedang berlatih menyanyi menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar. Ia melirik kearah beqyon yang mukanya memerah marah. Segera saja ia menggiring minseok yang sedang menontonnya berlatih keluar ruangan untuk mencari keselamatan dari amukan sang cabai.

"kenapasih lo semua ngira gue cabe. Gue ganteng elah. Gue kece elah"

"etapi kalo sama canyol gue jadi cantik"

"AH BABI LO SEMUA GUE CANTIK IYEDAH SETERAH LO SEMUA BEDEBAH EMANG."

"eh anjir, gue kek orgil ngomong ndiri"

Tanpa beqyon sadari pintu ruangan latihan dikunci rapat oleh para member –minus beqyon— dan diberi sebuah kertas dengan tulisan

"_byun baekhyun_

_06-05-1992_

_Siap melayani anda kapanpun itu._

_Jika ingin? Hubungi nomor dibawah ini_

_09888000880012_

_Bayaran? Gampang lihat aja ntar di rekening lo._

_Byun Cabai cap baygon._

_Sekian_

_Trims_"

..

..

"oppa oppa! Oppa oppa!"

Apansi berisik banget itu fans. Itulah pemikiran anak-anak exo saat ini. Mereka sedang berada di Gimpo Airport dan akan berangkat menuju keBeijing untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun artis kungfu internasyonal/? Jeki Cen!

"hun, celana lo kekurangan bahan ye?"

"lu, baju lo kenapa kembang-kembang? Lu pan menly"

"abang yipan buat rambut kek gitu bangun jam berapa"

"jitao lo mirip t.o.p anjir."

"junmyeon buka topimuuu bukalah sedikit untukku sehingga dirikuuu bisa melihat rambutmu"

"YIXING KOK LO TANPA MEK AP MIRIP LEE MINHO?!"

"kyungsoo kampret lo tambah bogel"

"jongin lo kok blonde tapi tambah butek"

"jongdae muka lo makin kotak ye"

"minseok cielah begaya make anting"

"cielah canyol jaketnya samaan kek beqyon."

"ANJIR BEQYON SI RATU CABAI LEWAT BEQYON SIRATU CABAI LEWAT"

Apaan. Beqyon bingung yang laen dipuji-puji begono lah dirinye dibilang ratu cabai. Apaan gila. Beqyon berasa dirinya dicampakkan. Beqyon ingin menangis. Beqyon butuh belayan. Beqyon clalu mnunggu cintah. Apasih alay najis.

..

..

JEPRET

"_anjay lo beq selca di airport. Bener-bener queen of cabe lo beq"_

"_eh anjir lo mbak polar"_

Percakapan itu masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinga beqyon bagaimana tidak. ia dicap sebagai rajanya cabe. HELL NO. Dia gamau jelas gamau gimanapun caranya dia tetep gamau.

Beqyon melihat kaca besar yang menghadap lapangan terbang Gimpo Airport. Ia berjalan menuju kesana sambil membawa segepok tissue. "yawoh salah beqyon apa yawoh, ampunilah dosan beqyon yawoh amin" ucapnya sambil mengelap ingus yang turun.

"yawoh beqyon kan ganteng beqyon kan menly kek luhan hyung beqyon kan kece tapi kenapa beqyon dicap sebagai cabe yawoh kenapa yawph, beqyon cedih hiks.. beqyon mau make hestek #beqyonyangtersakiti ada lagi #beqyonneedbelayan yawoh.. ampunilah dosa beqyon yawoh kabulkanlah doa beqyo yawoh amin" katanya panjang lebar.

Canyol yang berada dibelakangnya persis hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik kerah belakang baju beqyon dan menyeretnya karena pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akan segera takeoff. "yaelah beq mo lu jadi cabe gue tetep cinta sama lo"

"apa lo bilang?"

"mau gimana wujud lo. Lo mau jadi cabe terong tomat jagung pisang apaan kek itu gapapa gue tetep cinta ama lo. Lo belahan jiwa gue eaps"

"APAAN LOH"

"sini-sini lo duduk sini aja gue jagain lo"

"APA"

"lo diem apa gua datengin pilot suru ngeluarin lo dari nipesawat karen lo cabe"

"iyeiye gue diem dasar kutuberas gajah ketek musang eeq jombi sempaq"

"gue gibek lo"

"bodo"

..

..

TBC!

..

..

Sipdah author siap mo nistain beqyon disini. BEHAHAHA. Ini bener-bener terinspirasi sama fg exo yang sering manggil beqyon dengan sebutan cabe lah ini lah itulah beneran itu ngakak sekali dua kali tiga kali lah.

Udah pokonya kalo dapet respon + ini ff bakal dipost lebih cepet karena ff ini juga balapan sama ff infinitely yours gitu. Okeh okeh.

REVIEW YAK!


End file.
